


Part of Your World

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy missed the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



Billy missed the little things. He missed the feeling of warm sun on his skin, the feeling of a nice breeze while walking through the park in Angel Grove, and the sounds of his friends laughter. He missed his car. He missed meat. He missed sushi. He missed being dry. Sometimes he even missed the random attacks from Putty Patrollers while he was trying to study. 

Being the first human in an interspecies relationship, as far as he knew, meant that there were going to be a lot of communication barriers that would need to be overcome. He and Cestria were from, quite literally, two different worlds. While they were very much in love, he still had to wonder if the love he and Cestria felt for each other could help them create a truly stable relationship. Deep down Billy was enough of a romantic to believe that love could overcome nearly any barrier, but no romance that he’d ever seen had prepared him for falling in love with an alien.

Navigating any relationship was difficult; Billy understood that from having watched his friends. He had dated a lot while he was in high school, more than he had ever imagined would have been possible, but those had mostly been first dates - the occasional school dance, a hike in the woods. It was rare that he had a second date, and even rarer that he had a third. He’d watched his friends and even occasionally been asked for their advice while they dealt with relationship issues, and he had read a lot on the subject, but this would be his first time truly attempting to make a long-term relationship work as an adult. This was no high school fling. This thing with Cestria, he hoped, would last for the rest of his life.

Billy was only 19 years old, although he felt far older than his years. Not just from his forced aging, but with all that he had undergone in life. And after the last year he’d had - being forced to graduate early, being stuck in the Power Chamber and virtually forgotten by his friends, and then the final indignity of the power rejecting him, well… he deserved this chance with Cestria. Spending time with her was the first thing that had made him truly happy, far more happy than the joy of solving a new problem, or coming up with a new invention.

He had been depressed for a long time, ever since he had given up his powers to give Tanya a chance. And after the Gold Powers had rejected him, it had been getting worse. He liked being a tech, exploring the intricacies of the Morphin Grid, but the feeling of abandonment and loss hurt harder than he could put in words. Befriending the Aquitian Rangers here on Aquitar had helped, but it hadn’t entirely made up for the feelings of worthlessness, and thinking that all of his friends had left him. The idea that everyone who cared for him would eventually move on without him.

Cestria had started to change those feelings. She’d opened up a whole new world, a whole new universe of possibilities. The cultural and other differences between them didn’t seem to matter. He’d always had trouble communicating when he’d been back on Earth - he’d even needed Trini to translate his basic speech to his friends. But with Cestria, it seemed like he could talk to her on an equal level, and talking to her came easier than talking to anyone else ever had. He was content to just sit with her in silence, their hands intertwined, as they each studied - her with medicine and him the science of the grid. The silence never felt awkward, there was just a sense of contentment between them, the others mere presence more than enough.

And when they did talk…. there had been an instant connection between them. Soon he knew more about her than he did about anyone other than his fellow rangers, more even, then he knew about some of the more recent additions to the team. He’d soon found himself telling her stories he hadn’t told anyone, secrets that he’d nearly forgotten he had. He knew about her childhood, her failed attempt to join the Aquitian Rangers, her despair upon failing, and how she had channeled all of her energies into becoming a healer so that she could still help her world. She’d told him about her work helping the victims of Hydro Hog, and the treatment she had worked to develop.

It wasn’t dating as he had experienced it before. It was more an exchange of experiences that showed their compatibility as a couple. There were no school dances, or smoothies in the youth center. Cestria was already accomplished as a healer, and Billy’s knowledge of the Morphin Grid from his time working with Zordon made him an expert. When they did go out it tended to be to important events where the Aquitian Rangers were also present, or to conferences where one or both of them was speaking.

Aquitar, apparently, didn’t do dating in the sense that Billy had seen on Earth. There were no picnics in the park, or dinner and a movie. When you met someone you were compatible with, a bond was formed. There was no real casual dating equivalent on Aquitar. It wasn’t what Billy was used to, but moving to another planet meant that he had learned to take a lot in stride. The connection he seemed to have found with Cestria helped with the adjustment.

Life on Aquitar was very different, it was true. The Aquitian Rangers had to help him with a lot of accommodations so that he could safely live there, but Billy was pretty sure that he would give up even more than he had to have the chance to be with her.

It wasn’t perfect, but Billy had learned that nothing in life would ever be. But he had a sneaking suspicion that life on Aquitar with Cestria might be the closest thing he would ever have to experiencing true happiness. And that was what he wanted more than anything.


End file.
